Lisa/Facts
*The reason why she changed her legal first name from 'Pranpriya' to 'Lalisa', was because during a consultation with a Fortune Teller, she was told that the latter name would give her luck, 'Lalisa' means 'one who will recieve praises' in Thai. *She placed #41 in TC Candler's Most Beautiful Faces 2016, #15 in 2017, #9 in 2018. *She is known as the maknae in the group. *Nicknames: Lalice, Laliz, Pokpak, Flying Lisa, RyeoLisa, Elephant Lisa, Jolisa, Limario, Royal Maknae, Lisa Oppa, Ponytail Rapper (in Coachella 2019) *She passed the YG audition that was held in Thailand in 2010, she was the only person accepted out of 4000 people in Thailand. *She became an official YG trainee in April 2011, she was only 14 years old. *She was 19 when she debuted as a member in BLACKPINK back in August 2016. *She had a hard time communicating because the only Korean word she knows is Annyeonghaseyo (means Hello) but the members helped her become fluent along with a Korean teacher. *Her favourite song from Square Up is "Forever Young" *She's fond of french fries. *She becomes happy when she dance. *She knows how to box. *She is described as BLACKPINK's happy pill. *She appeared with YG Entertainment stars in the ad for the fashion brand NONAGON in 2014. *She appeared in BigBang Taeyang's MV called Ringa Linga along with WINNER Mino and Taehyun and iKON B.I. and Bobby in 2014. *She becomes sad when she is away from her family. *She's YG's first non-Korean artist. *She becomes mad when people disrespect her. *Her current favourite colour is yellow. *She becomes sleepy when she works a lot. *She became a trainee at YG for more than 5 years. *She auditioned to show off her dancing skills. *She's more confident in dancing. *She's fluent in Thai, English and Korean but she can speak some Japanese and basic Chinese. *She looks up to her YG sunbaes, especially Big Bang and 2NE1 *She plays the ukulele. *Her members claimed that Lisa likes to spend her money a lot and treats them meat when she has money. *When she lived in Thailand she had two vocal coaches named OP and Kan. *Her step-father is a known chef. *She attended Praphamontree II School in Thailand. *Her ideal type is: Older guys, of course, not someone too old, but someone who knows how to cook and would be able to take good care of her. *Her parents own a hospital in Thailand. *In an interview she said she prefers cute guys rather than sexy guys. *She had her own reality show called "Lisa TV". *She moved to South Korea when she was 14. *She owns four cats Leo, Luca, Hunter and Tiger. **Luca and Leo live with her in Korea, whereas Hunter and Tiger live in Thailand with her parents. *Her dream job when she was younger was to either be a flight attendant or dance teacher. *Her role model is Kehlani. *If she didn't become an artist, then she would have gone to Australia to study. *Her favorite flowers are pink roses. *Her favorite artist is Kehlani and her favorite song is "Honey" by Kehlani. *She is friends with a singer, NIKI *Her favorite place is Thailand is Siam and her favorite place in Japan is Harajuku. *Her favorite time as a trainee was choreographing dances with the other members. *She said she regrets having boyish cut hair when she auditioned for YG. *Her fashion style is casual/street. *She was in a dance group called We Zaa Cool when she was 9-12 in Thailand along with GOT7's BamBam. *She's a part of a groupchat where only Thai idols are added, that includes CLC's Sorn, (G)idle's Minnie, GOT7's BamBam, NCT's Ten and 2PM's Nickhun. *She was supposed to be a Vocalist if PINKPUNK (was once a 9 membered group) debuted instead of BLACKPINK. *Her charming point is the sound of her laughter. *Her favorite movie is "About Time" and her favorite book is "Little Prince". *If Lisa could be any Disney princess she would be Rapunzel. *Her hobby is watching movies and taking pictures. *Her favorite number is 27 as it is her birth date. *She wants to live in a house with a huge backyard in the future. *Her favorite hair style since she debuted was her blonde hair. *When she feels sad she hugs her pet and cries, after that she feels alright. *She enjoys eating chicken with the other members in the dorm. *She feels proud being an idol whenever she sees blinks smiling. *She loves snowboarding so she watched the Olympics. *The biggest thing that has ever happened to her since she joined entertainment business was BLACKPINK's MV being featured in Justice League. *She loves cubic nails. *Whenever BLACKPINK has a schedule overseas she brings her charger with her. *She have sleep paralysis. *She 50/50 believes in fortune telling. *Aside from dancing and rapping she enjoys drawing pictures of cats. *She said that her sixth sense is rhythm. *Her favorite cake is Red Velvet. *At school she was good at science but bad at maths. *If she had 100 million in money she would travel the world. *She wants her last meal to be Sushi. *If she had one week off from work, she wants to travel to Switzerland with her parents. *She loves Coca Cola. *Her advice from the past is to "Enjoy living life to the fullest". *Her favorite drama recently is "Stranger Things". *If it's possible to go back to the past, she wants to go back to her 18 year old self. *She wants to be born as a girl again in her next life. *Before performing she feels very nervous so she keeps telling herself, "It's okay, I can do this, I can do it perfectly". *Before she dies she wants to go skydiving. *If she had the chance of being a boy for the day, she would date all girls. *She wants to perform with Kehlani someday. *She likes to buy Kinder eggs as they have toys inside. *She is scared of ghosts and snakes and hates them. *She feels happy when is eating lots of food. *Her advice to those who want to join YG is, "Be yourself and have confidence, show them all your charms". *She likes to move her body a lot and that's why she couldn't stand straight for a long time. *Her favorite restaurant is "Wolfgang Steakhouse". *Her favorite bread is croissant bread. *She sleeps 9 hours a day. *She said that she couldn't sleep one night, she listened to Hope Not by BLACKPINK before watching a movie called Zootopia. *She likes to collect lipsticks. *She is into natural makeup nowadays. *She feels very happy when her step father makes breakfast for her. *Her favorite Korean dish is Gamjatang, her favorite Japanese dish is Tempura and her favorite Thai dish is Pad Ka Pow. *She focuses on putting on face masks when it comes to skincare. *She likes to wear pajamas when she goes to sleep. *She is good at making Phad Thai. *She wants to try a hairstyle without bangs. *She drinks water as soon as she wakes up. *She wants to appear on a Japanese show called "Toudaiou" (a quiz variety show for college students who at attend Tokyo universities vs celebrities). *Her favorite interior is cute lightning. *She once failed on buying a fur hat. *She thinks the way Japanese blinks speak is cute. *She usually plays Nintendo and listens to music. *If she can't sleep she faces the other side of her bed. *She gets her energy from delicious food. *She owns two black cats called Hunter and Tiga who live in Thailand. *She learned Korean by watching a lot of dramas. *When she was a trainee, she loved her Korean lessons. *She loves doing online shopping. *When buying new clothes, she first looks to see whether or not they fit the current trend. *She said that she is thankful for her mother for letting her attend dance lessons. *She started rapping when she was a trainee. *Her favorite place in Korea is Hongdae. *She that she is good at dancing but terrible at staying still. *She said that she can't remember her exact eye sight. *Her favorite Disney Movie is Tangled. *She wants to visit Italy. *A fashion item that has her attention right now is bucket hats. *A fashion item that she collects a lot without thinking is a hoodie with a people's face printed on it. *If she was a boy, she would date Jennie because she's hot. *She said her closest member in the group is Rosé because they're in the same age and they undertsand each other pretty well than the other members. *If she could go to the future she would want to be 40. *A song that she always sings when doing karaoke is "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. *Between heat and the cold, she can't bare the heat. *If she was a Korean highschool girl, the 2 things she wants to try out is wearing a uniforn and go to kareoke. *She is childhood friends with GOT7's BamBam since they were 9. *She was originally supposed to study abroad in Australia, but then that plan changed after she passed the YG audition in 2010. *Her favorite season is summer. *She said that when she returns after a day at work, she feels happy to see her cat Leo waiting for her at the front door. *She can learn and memorize a dance (mostly the chorus part) by viewing it once. *One of South Korea's famous choreographer said that Lisa memorized the whole choreography in less than an hour. *Her favorite outfit from the Ddu-Du Ddu-Du MV is the sparkly belt. *She usually takes pictures of the members and her cats. *She appeared on 'Real Men 3'. *She likes to eat Japanese food such as sushi, tempura and don. *When she has nothing in her schedule, she watches American dramas and movies a lot. *She likes eating around at other peoples houses. *She is the first Kpop female idol to get 2 million likes on a post in just 2 days. *She's currently the most followed K-Idol and Thailand's most followed idol on Instagram. *She always change the color of her hair. *Her step dad is from Switzerland so she really loves the food in Switzerland and the mountains. *She wrote her friends a friendship book when she was in 5th grade. *A former classmate of Lisa said that she always 'shares' her answers to her seatmate. *She loves makeup a lot. *If she wasn't a singer then she would be a photographer. *Her favorite k-drama genre is comedy and romance. *Her favorite american movie genre is action. *She is a fan of Avengers and Thor is her favorite. *She likes milk tea ice cream. *She has always been a big fan of YG entertainment. *She was crying when she first signed a contract with YG. *She watches Disney Animations with loads of songs to de-stress. *She was dubbed one of the "Foreign K-Pop Idols Who Have Amazing Korean Handwriting". Article *She watches anime with Jisoo. She says Jisoo always invites her too. *She said the zip line(the attraction that reminds you of tarzan) was really fun even though if it was raining that time. *The taxi dance she performed on the Knowing Bros. Variety show wasn't planned but since the other members thought it was hilarious, she decided to perform it. *During the filming of her rap in Playing with Fire, Jisoo said it must have been scary and hot for Lisa, although she claimed that it was fun. *She became Céline's muse in 2019 Category:Lisa Category:Facts Category:Members